Card Lores:Revenger Suppressor, Silent Undeath "Яeverse"
He is a de facto member of the "Revengers", the warriors who vowed to protect the United Sanctuary from Link Joker during the Invasion Great War. He was originally "Silent Death Dragon", a fallen Cosmo Dragon and one of the wicked dragons who served under "Phantom Blaster Dragon" as one of the "Shadow Paladins". After Phantom Blaster Dragon was killed, he struck out on his own, joining a guerilla force of Shadow Paladin remnants to fight against the Sanctuary. However, when Link Joker invaded, he joined the "Revengers" to fight the invaders, although he remained ruthless and cruel; this was merely a temporary alliance of convenience. Eventually, he was attacked by the "Suppressors". Wanting to use Silent Death Dragon's resentment of the Sanctuary against the defenders of Cray, the Suppressors Яeversed him. It did not go as planned. When the "Star-vaders" Яeverse an individual, they infect their minds with Void, turning them into mindless puppets of Link Joker. This turns them into mere berserkers incapable of doing anything except causing destruction, rendering them unable to strategize or fight efficiently; however, they are less likely to escape from the grip of Void. On the other hand, when the Suppressors Яeverse an individual, they use Void to unleash their dark inner self. This gives them individuality and intelligence, allowing them to utilize their previous selves' abilities effectively, and since they retain their memories and personalities, they can carry out psychological warfare against people they know, which fits perfectly into the modus operandi of the Suppressors. However, this type of Яeverse can more easily be broken. Silent Death Dragon's past self as a dragon of light lurked somewhere in his subconscious. He subconsciously tired of constantly fighting, and of having to sacrifice his allies to do so. When the Suppressors reversed Silent Death Dragon, they unwittingly unleashed the dragon of light within. Now calling itself Silent Undeath "Яeverse", the dragon immediately made use of its new powers to beat back the Suppressors. Staying away from its previous allies due to its new state as a Яeversed being, it began to secretly stalk battlefields, using the power of "lock" to preserve the wounded and save them from death. After the Invasion Great War, Silent Undeath "Яeverse" remained in its "Яeverse" state, but its mind fused with its shadow, combining both its bitter old self and its hidden hopeful self. With nowhere else to go, Silent Undeath "Яeverse" continued to wander the world, until it was contacted by "Messiah". As a being influenced by Link Joker who nevertheless lived in harmony with the world, he was very similar to the new "Link Joker" created by Messiah, so Messiah invited him to join the secret "Link Joker" settlement in Star Gate. Silent Undeath "Яeverse" accepted. A while later, he participated in the war against "Gyze". As Gyze's defeat led to Messiah falling into a deep slumber, Silent Undeath "Яeverse" grew restless. It was then that he discovered that the "Suppressors" had appeared in an alternate Cray, and seeking to stop them, he jumped to the other world to investigate... Category:Lores